Time for a Good Prank
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Artemis sees how Wally and Robin entertain themselves when they don't have missions. By angering Roy, of course. Written for YJAM on tumblr.


"Hey guys."

"Hey Arty." Replied Robin, a grin on his face that was just a little too wide and a little too pleased to be completely innocent.

Around him, a yellow and red blur was rushing back and forth, whipping up papers and Artemis's hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She had been on this team long enough to know when Robin and Wally were up to something, and that was clearly the case now.

"Oh, you know," Robin answered, the oh-so-innocent grin still on his face, "just helping Roy fix his fashion mistakes."

Artemis barely had time to raise her eyebrows before Wally appeared in front of her, red hair all windswept and green eyes glistening with mischief. "You'll have to wait and see." He said, like he knew just what she was going to say.

She couldn't help but smile a little, despite the disapproving look still on her face. "Oh yeah?" She started, the smile slipping easily into place. "And is Roy going to try to kill either of you for whatever it is I'm waiting for?"

Wally and Robin exchanged a look. "Probably." They said in unison, with a grin so wide it could only mean trouble.

Artemis was about to say something else, she wasn't sure what honestly, but she was interrupted by the sound of the zeta beam announcing a new arrival.

"Red Arrow - B06."

Once the mechanical voice had confirmed that Roy was in the cave, the two boy moved so quickly Artemis didn't even notice that they had moved until after they were in the kitchen, acting "casual". She narrowed her eyes at them, but didn't say anything, just moved to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools there, resting her elbows on the table. She never took her eyes off of her two mischievous team mates sat nonchalantly at the kitchen table, Wally happily chomping down a few packets of Cheeto's, and Robin just smiling like they were up to nothing. Artemis wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Hey." Roy greeted half heartedly, grabbing one of Wally's Cheeto's from behind.

"Hey!" Wally whirled round but Roy was already walking towards the fridge.

"I have just got off a four hour stakeout that ended up being a total dead end." Roy moaned, ripping off his mask and throwing it on the table. "I need food. Now."

When he turned back around to open the fridge, Wally and Robin shared one of those looks that generally said something bad was going to happen but they were going to enjoy it.

Artemis didn't have to think about it for too long. The second Roy opened the fridge, she saw what had been plotted. The damage was already done. The hundreds of yellow hats had already poured out, each with their trademark red feather. Roy had his back to her, so Artemis couldn't see Roy's face, but she was pretty sure from the fact that he was now knee deep in Speedy hats it was probably and expression worth taking a picture of.

She really wished she'd brought her camera.

Roy just stood there, frozen for a few seconds, then she watched him clench and unclench his fists a few times and she knew what was coming. The fist thing was something Ollie had tried to teach him when he was little, apparently, to decrease the number of "angry outbursts" that he had. She would leave if she wasn't so eager to see what happened next.

Very slowly, Roy turned around. Artemis was so glad he had taken his mask off, because the anger in his eyes was what made the moment so much more satisfying. She couldn't help the little smile that found its way onto her face and the small chuckle that came out of her mouth at the sight, but Roy looked far too focused on the two boys in front of him to even notice.

And then, just when Artemis thought they were about to start running from the ball of pure fury that Roy would inevitably dissolve into, Wally sped over, grabbed one of the many hats currently littering the floor, and slammed it on Roy's head. The look on Roy's face slipped from anger to horror and back to an expression of bloodthirsty rage, and that's when Wally grabbed Robin and sped them both out of the room.

Roy's eyes narrowed and he took off after his friends (possibly former friends after this), and Artemis just laughed quietly to herself, letting the distant cries of "You're so dead, West!" and "But it suits you!" entertain her while she absent mindedly wondered if the security cameras had recorded that and made a mental note to check later.


End file.
